The present invention relates to display board assemblies.
Display boards, such as dry-erase boards, are commonly used to display information in classrooms or offices. Various accessories for use with display boards are sometimes mounted to surfaces or edges of the boards. These accessories are typically attached to the display boards using mounts (e.g., via screws, nails, adhesives, etc.) that may cause permanent damage to the boards. In addition, different types of mounts are usually required to connect each different type of accessory to the display boards.